Kakunsa
|manga debut = "Universe Survival! The Tournament of Power Begins!!" |anime debut = "The Time Has Come! To the Null Realm with the Universes on the Line!" |Race = |Gender = Female |Date of birth = |Date of death = Age 780 |Address = |Occupation = Member of the Kamikaze Fireballs |Allegiance = Kamikaze Fireballs Team Universe 2 |FamConnect = }} , whose real name is in the anime, is a warrior from Universe 2 and a member of the Kamikaze Fireballs. In the manga, Kakunsa's base form "Sanka Coo" does not exist. Appearance Sanka is a human-like young woman with long brown hair, brown irises and round light green earrings. She wears a dark blue dress with short sleeves, light green frills and a light green neckerchief; dark blue sleeve gloves, dark blue leggings, and high heel blue shoes. As Kakunsa, her skin is a teal color, her hair is dark blue, and she wears a black mask over her eyes. She wears a dark blue sleeveless bodysuit, wears green gloves, green boots, and has a dark blue colored tail. Personality Sanka appears to be very easy going. Her poses involve her winking, and she made the V sign with her fingers when her universe was introduced. As Kakunsa, she is very aggressive and feral as seen when she viciously attacked Android 17, but she is still kind to her universe as seen when she hugged Bikal for saving her from falling out of the ring. She was enraged when Bikal was eliminated and vowed to avenge her. She is a bit of a sore loser as she is seen to be seething after being defeated, and later cries after powering down. She is extremely loyal to Brianne as her friend and underling, and comforts Brianne after she is defeated. After Zarbuto, Rabanra, and Zirloin are defeated; Sanka is implied to be checking on them to make sure they are alright even as Zeno starts erasing them. Sanka shows no signs of fear over being erased and transforms into Kakunsa to thank her universe for cheering them on. She then cheerfully waves goodbye before being erased. She occasionally speaks in Kansaiben dialect. Biography ''Dragon Ball Super'' Universe Survival Saga Sanka was first seen alongside Brianne and Su in the World of Void. When the Tournament of Power began, Sanka, Brianne, and Su were immediately hit by Narirama's spinning arm attack, but the trio recovered quickly. When Universe 2 confronted Universe 7 later in the tournament, Sanka was seen with them. Upon her first attempt to transform with the other two Kamikaze Fireballs, they were interrupted by a sneak attack from Android 17, who saw the girls' preoccupation with their henshin as an opportunity to eliminate them. But after 17 was scolded by Brianne, Goku, and Top for his "dirty attack" the Kamikaze Fireballs were able to transform successfully. Kakunsa then challenged Android 17 to a fight. Although she initially appeared to have the advantage, she was caught off-guard when 17 used his barrier ability against her, knocking her over the edge of the arena. However, Bikal quickly intervened and managed to save Kakunsa. Grateful, Kakunsa shared a dramatic hug with Bikal. Seeing that Bikal's flying ability was a great boon to her team, 17 targeted Bikal with a vicious assault and eliminated her, enraging Kakunsa. 17 and Kakunsa then continued their battle briefly before 17 gathered his energy and blasted Kakunsa out of the arena. Eliminated, she was then transported to Universe 2's bench to sit alongside Bikal, both women seething. Ribrianne then attacked 17 in an attempt to avenge her two eliminated teammates. Back on the bench, Kakunsa transformed back into Sanka and shouted an apology to Ribrianne for her defeat before breaking down into tears, upset over her elimination. Later, during the fight between Roasie and Goku, Sanka excitedly looked on when it seemed like Roasie had defeated Goku after she had bombarded him with energy grenades, but Sanka's hopes were dashed when the smoke from the explosions cleared and it was revealed that 17 had stepped in and protected Goku from Roasie's attack with a barrier. When Jimizu was critically injured and eliminated by Frieza, Sanka and the other eliminated members of Team Universe 2 stood protectively over Jimizu as Pell tended to him. During the fight between Goku and Ribrianne, Sanka, Roasie, and Heles performed a ritual to lend some of their energy to Ribrianne, causing Ribrianne to transform into a more powerful state—although it proved to be a fruitless effort as Ribrianne was still no match for Goku, losing her elevated form after he sent her reeling with a mighty blow from behind. As the remaining members of Team Universe 2 converge on Goku, Sanka asks Ribrianne and Rozie to avenge her. She later shows concern when during Ribrianne’s fight against Android 18, and later after Brianne traps Android 18 in her Big Amour, She leads the charge for her team to use the Love Wands to transform Brianne into her Super Ribrianne Avatar form, and she and Su later comfort Brianne after she loses. Sanka smiles as Brianne cheers up over the idea of their being another kind of love that they are not quite aware of. Sanka later lends her love and support to their remaining warriors: Zirloin, Rabanra, and Zarbuto; allowing them to use the Formation transformation and become their own versions of Ribrianne, Kakunsa, and Rozie respectively. After they are defeated, Sanka places her hand on Rabanra’s chest to see if he is alright as Zeno starts erasing them. Sanka transforms into Kakunsa and thanks their universe for cheering them on. She cheerfully waves goodbye before being erased along with her universe, leaving Sour as the sole survivor of Universe 2. Shortly after Universe 2 was erased, Shantza used his ability to create shadowy illusions of Kakunsa and other erased warriors as a cover for Damon to attack to make it look like the shadowy apparitions could attack. Kakunsa's illusion briefly tried to attack Android 17 before Piccolo eliminated Shantza, and the illusions vanished. Sanka is later revived with her universe when Android 17 uses the Super Dragon Balls to resurrect all of the universes that were erased. Sanka is seen crying tears of joy with the rest of her team as they are being cheered on by a crowd of people. Power ;Manga and Anime In the anime, as Kakunsa, she was able to hold her own against Android 17 when he was going easy on her because she reminded him of the animals on his island, with Android 18 noting that 17 might need her assistance to beat Kakunsa. However, once 17 got serious, he was able to outmatch Kakunsa in battle - though she managed to hold her own and dodge some of his attacks - and eventually blasted her off the stage with a giant energy blast after launching himself onto the arena's artificial sun. In the manga she is briefly able to hold Android 18 in place together with Roasie, however 18 gets out of their grip and defeats them along with Ribrianne with a ki blast. ;Statements by authors and guidebooks Sanka was a key player for Team Universe 2 during the Tournament of Power. Techniques and Special Abilities *'Beast warrior traits' - In the anime, becoming a beast warrior gifts Sanka with sharp claws and fangs for attacking. It also gives her incredibly high movement speed in comparison to other fighters of her strength level. Becoming a beast warrior also grants her stamina that is unparalleled in the rest of Universe 2, allowing her to continue her assault until her prey is taken down. *'Light of Love' - In the anime, a team attack fired off by Ribranne, Kakunsa, and Roasie. They each fire a heart from their hands, in which will cause all opponents who spell the aroma that explode from these hearts drop their guard and become infatuated with them. *'Mystic Attack' - In the manga, Kakunsa can extend her arms, which she does in order to restrain 18 alongside Rozie. Equipment *'Love Wand' - It has the ability to transfer the user's "love" to Brianne, by chanting "You can do it Ribrianne!". Transformations Kakunsa In the anime, when Sanka Coo uses her transformation she becomes Magical Girl Kakunsa. In this form she is a beast warrior with the instincts of a wild animal. Though her appearance looks like a cross of humanoid, monkey and feline. Voice Actors *Japanese: Ryōko Shiraishi *Funimation dub: Morgan Berry *Portuguese: **Brazilian Portuguese dub: Letícia Bortoletto **Portugal dub: Cristina Cavalinhos *Latin American Spanish dub: Betzabé Jara *Italian dub: Renata Bertolas *Polish dub: Zuzanna Galia Battles ;Dragon Ball Super ;Anime *Sanka Coo, Brianne de Chateau, Sous Roas, Cabba, Dispo, Methiop, Murisam, Shosa, Hit, and Basil vs. Narirama *Sanka Coo, Brianne de Chateau, & Sous Roas vs. Android 17 *Sanka Coo (Kakunsa) vs. Android 17 *Sanka Coo (Kakunsa) and Bikal vs. Android 17 *Sanka Coo (Kakunsa) and Brianne de Chateau (Ribrianne) vs. Android 17 *Sanka Coo (Kakunsa; Illusion) vs. Android 17 ;Manga *Kakunsa vs. Unknown Warrior *Kakunsa, Ribrianne, Roasie vs. Android 18 *Kakunsa and Roasie vs. Gamisaras or Damon Trivia *Sanka's transformed self, Kakunsa, is a pun on the Japanese word sankaku (means "triangle"), presumably a reference to tri-tip steak, or 三角バラ (sankaku bara). **''sankaku'' is also what she utters before she transforms *Alternatively, her name may come from Kansas steak. *Her transformed name is an anagram of her full name. *The scene where Bikal saves her from being rung out is an over-the-top parody of shoujo anime romance, presumably indicating a romantic relationship between the two women. This is further evidenced by Heles' and Ribrianne's commentary that the two have the power of love on their side. This would mark the second time an homosexual character is featured in the franchise (after the General Blue Saga), the first time a lesbian character is featured (along with Bikal), and the first time a same-sex relationship is featured in the franchise. **During Kakunsa's rage-fueled attacks on 17 following Bikal's elimination, she refers to Bikal as hers, presumably in a romantic context. Gallery References Site Navigation Category:Characters Category:DBS Characters Category:Universe 2 Characters Category:Females Category:Extraterrestrials Category:Tournament fighters Category:Martial Artists Category:Superheroes Category:Characters who have been Erased